


Eu tenho amado você por tanto tempo...

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, F/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, amor a luz do luar, masks ball
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: Universo Alternativo pós-TLJ em que Kylo Ren tem um plano, Rey uma armadilha e a Resistencia uma missão.





	Eu tenho amado você por tanto tempo...

Kylo Ren sentira a presença dela em Cantonica no momento em que entraram na atmosfera do planeta, pulsando cada vez mais forte a medida que se aproximava do local da festa realizada em sua homenagem. Uma doce ironia sentir a sua atual maior inimiga justamente em um ambiente preparado para agradá-lo.  
Em sendo um baile oferecido pelos inúmeros patrocinadores da Primeira Ordem na orla exterior da Galáxia, e pelos planetas que estavam alinhados a estes na orla média, apenas os oficiais de patentes mais altas estavam convidados a acompanhar o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, naquele que seria o terceiro festivas desde que Kylo Ren assumira o controle da organização que era hoje a garantidora do ordem na maior parte da Galáxia. Kylo não gostava e nem aprovava tais eventos, pois sabia que eram resultado dos inúmeros benefícios que a manutenção do embate militar, que cresceu diante do apoio à antiga Resistência e atual rebelião por parte de diversos planetas, garantiu para muitos dos fornecedores de armas e exploradores de minérios que ali também se apresentavam. E com benefícios, ele queria dizer grandioso lucro.  
Em sendo assim, aquele era o primeiro baile que ele atendia. Não gostava da ideia de ter de se reunir com pessoas que de fato não suportava, e muitas vezes dispensava o contato. Eles eram um mal necessário para manter a ordem, com o fornecimento de armas e equipamentos, mas só de lembrar que faziam o mesmo para o outro lado da batalha e tudo pelo lucro, o enojava. Mas aquele ali era especial. Um baile de máscaras. Não haveria oportunidade melhor para a Rebelião tentar algo contra ele. E onde haviam rebeldes agora, havia Rey.  
Nenhum dos oficiais da Primeira Ordem aceitou aderir ao tema do baile, e apenas Kylo Ren desceu da nave usando a sua máscara preta com desenhos metálicos, com sua capa esvoaçando com a brisa que o palácio do Duque, construído sobre uma montanha de pedra íngreme, de mil metros de altura no meio do oceano, fornecia.  
Ele parou antes de chegar ao portão que levava até o palácio. Ali guardas revistavam e retiravam toda e qualquer arma, hoje apenas com a exceção do Supremo Líder. Kylo nunca se separava de seu sabre de luz. Metais, além de outro e prata, cristais kyber e outras fontes de energia, eram proibido no interior do palácio, havendo sistemas de escaneamento espalhados pelo imóvel que denunciariam a menor ameaça de qualquer um desses materiais.  
Mas não era para isso que ele olhava. Era para a estrutura a sua frente. O palácio do Duque se erguia naquela montanha em um desafio ao equilibrio, tendo uma base fina no cume da montanha, onde plataformas se projetavam ao redor para a descida de naves rigorosamente autorizadas, e então, acessada por um elevador que ficava justamente na parte mais estreita do palácio e que se ligava a montanha, havia a parte superior, larga, onde ficavam os salões de festa. Era como se fosse um grande botão de flor fechado que nascera da montanha, com pétalas negras e reluzentes, exceto por um pequeno ponto no topo, que provavelmente era enorme a quem o acessasse, claramente formado de espelhos que o faziam parecer como uma gota d'agua sobre a flor. O quarto do Duque, ele deduziu. Mas naquela noite, o quarto era dele, Kylo Ren.  
O nobre fez questão de ceder o único quarto ao Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, que afirmou que só compareceria se não tivesse que viajar imediatamente ao final da festa.  
O Duque imediatamente deixou as acomodações do palácio ao dispor do Supremo Líder, com a desculpa de que o nobre geralmente terminava suas festas em seus iates pelo oceano e assim não precisaria delas de todo modo.  
Kylo olhou para o oceano onde pôde ver várias embarcações, algumas sobre a agua, outras metros acima dela, luxuosas e de onde se podia ver luz e movimento. Lá festas já haviam começado. "Sem dúvida o ambiente era propício" ele pensou consigo mesmo, "Propício para uma armadilha."  
O Supremo Líder sorriu consigo mesmo pensando que em um intervalo de um ano e meio, aquela seria a terceira armadilha que a rebelião prepararia para ele, e estava ansioso para ela. 

Rey se virou rapidamente na direção da porta quando sentiu a presença dele ali.  
O movimento foi tão abrupto que quase derrubou o garçom que passava perto, com várias taças de bebidas exóticas e coloridas. Ela olhou ao redor procurando outro garçom, Poe, disfarçado. O piloto estava em uma das mesas de jogo de dados seduzindo as mulheres enquanto ganhava mais uma rodada em cima da casa. Ele parecia confortável, e isso era muito estranho. Um olhar de relance para ela, e Poe entendeu que a hora chegara. Ele se despediu da mesa com suas fichas no bolso e foi até perto da porta, acompanhando a distancia a comitiva da Primeira Ordem, que era apresentada a todos.  
Rey e Poe conseguiram entrar ali disfarçados de empregados da casa, e o piloto teve a brilhante ideia de dizer que aquela era a fantasia dele. Pronto, todos os recebiam na festa como os mais originais convidados. Enquanto Poe estava na sua roupa branca, com um bigode fino sobre os lábios, uma flor vermelha na lapela, para diferencia-lo dos outros garçons e um cabelo penteado com laquê para o lado direito, Rey estava dentro de algo que, apesar de todos chamarem de roupa, ela não conseguia conceber como tal. Era um vestido branco, cheio de pedras finas que davam a ideia de gotas de água transparentes caindo pelo corpo dela e colando o tecido no corpo da Jedi. O vestido a primeira vista agradou ela, pois tinha longas mangas e apenas uma pequena abertura na altura dos seios, apesar de ter as costas toda aberta, mas quando ela colocou e percebeu que ele se colava tanto ao corpo que era quase como se estivesse nua, Rey petrificou diante do reflexo do resultado e quase desistiu. Mas mesmo que tivesse de vir nua, ela sabia, bem lá no fundo, não deixaria de vir. O cabelo dela, para ajudar no espetaculo, estava ondulado e jogado sobre os ombros, os lábios pintados em um tom vermelho vibrante, enquanto uma máscara preta cobria o resto do rosto, permitindo se avistar apenas os seus olhos.  
O que foi o suficiente para Kylo Ren a reconhecer.  
Os dois pararam milésimos de segundos, que pareceram horas, prendendo a respiração no momento em que os olhos se encontraram. Ele havia entrado ali sabendo que a encontraria, mas não onde, o nervosismo o dominando mais que a própria Força, e então os grandes e encantadores olhos esverdeados da mortal Jedi pularam no meio da multidão na sua direção, e Kylo Ren quase ergueu a mão para fazer o anfitrião se calar.  
Ela não podia ver os grandes olhos cor de mel do Supremo Líder, mas sabia que por trás daquela máscara horrível, eles estavam presos aos dela. Ela sentia isso, a emoção dele tão forte quanto a emoção dela.  
Baixando o olhar, Rey soltou o ar e buscou se misturar novamente entre os convidados para despistar Kylo Ren. E isso funcionou por um breve momento. Segundos que enfureceram o Supremo Líder, que respondeu ríspido ao Duque e saiu dali para o meio do salão, indicando com a mão direita para que um dos oficiais lidassem com os cumprimentos e bajulações.  
Kylo seguiu com o olhar toda e qualquer máscara negra entre os convidados, mas foi a forma do corpo dela que o fez finalmente encontra-la ali. Foram só duas vezes, mas ele já decorara as linhas do corpo de Rey, e sentia na boca do estomago aquele frio nervoso a constatar que novamente ela estava ao seu alcance. Mas ele tinha que manter-se firme. Afinal, ele era o Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem, e ela a Jedi, claramente ali para mata-lo, ou coisa pior, tentar salvar a sua alma.  
Rey estava de costas, tentando se infiltrar, sem sucesso, em uma roda de conversas de um grupo muito diversificado, mas logo desistiu, sentindo um arrepio que começava da medula e corria toda a coluna, nua, eriçando os cabelos da nuca. Ela não precisava olhar para trás para saber que ali estaria Kylo Ren.  
Nervosa, ela jogou a cabeça para trás numa fingida gargalhada que fez os outros olharem estranho para ela.  
\- Eu vou buscar mais bebida. - ela disse enrubescendo, ao notar que todos paravam para olha-la, e seguiu em frente, passando no meio dos convidados, evitando virar-se para Kylo.  
\- Bebida, senhor?  
Poe disse fazendo Kylo se sobressaltar e olhar para o seu lado esquerdo, notando a inconfundível voz do melhor piloto da Resistência, que estava ali, há centímetros dele, sem qualquer medo, e muito mal disfarçado de calhorda. Se é que calhorda era um disfarce para ele.  
\- Você...?  
\- Desculpa, o que disse? - Poe respondeu se virando para Kylo, que girara a cabeça na direção do piloto e o encarava, aparentemente - É que com essa máscara - Poe ergueu a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita segurava uma taça de uma bebida branca, e a balançou em frente do rosto de Kylo - eu não consigo entender o que você fala.  
\- Não se preocupe com o que falo, mas com o que posso fazer com vo...  
\- Ah olha a Rey aí. - Poe o interrompeu olhando rapidamente para o lado esquerdo e fazendo Kylo girar o rosto rapidamente para lá - Ops, me enganei.  
Kylo fechou os olhos sob a máscara e respirou fundo. O outro brincava com ele. E se brincava usando Rey, é porque sabia de algo.  
\- Devo presumir então que a Jedi também está aqui?  
\- Shhhhhh...fala baixo que a Primeira Ordem não pode saber.  
Kylo respirou fundo novamente revirando os olhos sob a máscara. O outro só podia estar bêbado.  
\- O que a Primeira Ordem não pode saber? - disse Hux em um tom severo, se aproximando dos dois, fazendo Poe se virar rapidamente e esbarrar no general, derramando a bebida branca em seu uniforme.  
\- Você me assustou! - Poe disse ficando finalmente de frente para o general Hugs, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos, apontando para a grande mancha branca agora na roupa do outro - Veja, que ironico, a única bebida que poderia sujar uma roupa preta, é a que você me fez derramar em você.  
Hux não se dignou a responder, apenas bateu com a mão esquerda sobre a mancha e ergueu o queixo para o Supremo Líder, ignorando o que ele entendia ser o garçom.  
\- O que a Primeira Ordem não pode saber?  
Poe que percebeu que já não era mais a atenção do general, aproveitou para provocar o Supremo Líder.  
\- É! O que a Primeira Ordem não pode saber?  
Kylo girou lentamente a cabeça na direção de Poe esperando que ele se sentisse ameaçado, conseguindo apenas que o piloto colocasse a taça na boca para disfarçar um sorriso e então notar que ela estava vazia.  
\- Você pretende respon... - Hux não terminou a frase, Kylo Ren apenas erguera a palma da mão direita para cima e aproximara os dedos quase a fechando, fazendo o general começar a engasgar, chamando a atenção de três ou dois ao redor deles.  
\- Mania irritante que você tem de me questionar na frente dos outros, general. - Kylo disse entre os dentes, enquanto Hux soltou o ar ao ser liberado e tentou se recompor, olhando ao redor, com Poe, por sua vez, se virando para trás e procurando por Rey aproveitando que não era mais a atenção dos dois ali - Não se esqueça que eu sou o Supremo Líder. Quem faz perguntas sou eu.  
Poe finalmente encontrou a figura da Jedi, e fez um sinal, que ele achava contido, para chama-la ali. A Jedi olhou dele para a figura de Kylo logo atrás, que se concentrava no debate com Hux, e balançou a cabeça negando. Poe então aumentou o gesto e a chamou com mais veemência, a fazendo entender da importancia de ir até lá. Quando viu que ela se dirigia até eles, Poe apontou para a própria taça, a fazendo entender que devia trazer mais bebidas.  
\- Perdão, Supremo Líder. Mas eu ouvi que havia algo que a organização não poderia saber e...  
\- Outro grande problema seu, escuta o que não deve e interpreta o que não sabe. Não vê que o individuo é um bêbado e não sabe o que diz?  
\- Eu apenas estou sendo cauteloso, Supremo Líder. Eu realmente acho que estamos nos expondo demais nessa festa desnecessária.  
Kylo se pôs ereto, colocando as mãos para trás. O general não se insurgira para comparecer nas outras festas em que Kylo não fora, mas aquela ali lhe parecia particularmente perigosa e irritante. O Supremo Líder começava a desconfiar que o que irritava o general não era a clara possibilidade de uma armadilha, como ele tanto alardava e que o próprio Kylo percebera, e era justamente a razão de ter comparecido, mas talvez o fato de que Hux não seria a voz da Primeira Ordem ali.  
\- Eu comunicarei os seus reclamos ao Duque, General. Tenho certeza que ele terá o cuidado de não promover mais festas desnecessárias.  
Hux pestanejou e abriu a boca para tentar reverter o que dissera, mas Kylo já o ignorava se virando de lado e suspirando diante da presença feminina que se aproximou dos três.  
\- Senhores. - Rey pigarreou, trazendo três taças com um líquido dourado e borbulhante, duas na mão direita e uma na mão esquerda - A noite parece quente, não gostariam de beber algo?  
Ela tentou ao máximo usar o tom baixo e sedutor das outras garçonetes e mulheres dali, mas sentiu a sua voz sair tremida pela emoção. Mesmo sabendo que era apenas a máscara que veria a encarando, não tinha coragem de erguer o olhar para ele.  
As quatro figuras formavam agora, no meio da festa, um interessante quadro com dois membros importantes da Resistencia de branco diante de dois membros do alto escalão da Primeira Ordem em vestes pretas.  
Poe foi até o lado dela e observou o efeito da presença de Rey ali.  
Hux olhou para ela e então para os copos e ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado.  
Já Kylo, demoradamente, a olhou de cima a baixo e de baixo para cima de novo, fazendo Rey enrubescer levemente e juntar os cotovelos ao corpo para tentar se esconder. O Supremo Líder soltou um longo suspiro, que chamou a atenção de Hux. Mas antes que o general pensasse em algo, Poe saltou sobre os próprios pés e pegou uma das taças da mão esquerda de Rey e a levou até Hux, empurrando para o general uma taça vazia e a taça de liquido dourado borbulhante. Sem reação, ele segurou uma em cada mão. Então Poe voltou e pegou a outra taça da mão esquerda de Rey e a estendeu para Kylo, e por fim pegou da mão de Hux a taça cheia e sorriu para todos.  
\- Tim-tim!  
Kylo e Rey trocaram olhares e depois se viraram para Poe, que sorria.  
\- Posso saber por que me restou uma taça vazia?  
\- Porque você derrubou a minha bebida. - foi a resposta despretensiosa de Poe para a pergunta irritada de Hux.  
\- Eu não... - Hux olhou para a mancha branca entre o final do peito e o braço esquerdo e então revirou rapidamente os olhos - Que seja. Seria arriscado ingerir qualquer bebida que tirasse minha capacidade de respostas rá...  
\- Pegue um drinque para você, General. - Kylo disse já sem paciência - E vê se assim se ocupa de algo que não seja resmungar.  
Hux fez uma careta de desgosto e se virou, sem nem responder. Poe acompanhou o caminho tomado pelo general até perceber que ele já se distanciava o suficiente.  
O piloto se virou para os outros dois que tinham agora a atenção concentrada um no outro. Mesmo Rey não conseguindo ver os olhos de Kylo, ela sabia que estavam fixos nos dela.  
\- É, acho que não precisamos de apresentações. Mesmo com essas máscaras... - Poe entoou enfase a ultima palavra, mas antes de continuar com seu plano, o Duque se aproximou pelo lado direito de Kylo, chamando a atenção da Jedi e do Supremo Líder.  
\- Supremo Líder! Que bom que te achei. Você realmente se mistura muito bem em um baile de máscaras. - ele olhou para os outros dois ali e então os ignorou, imaginando que eram serventes exclusivos do Supremo Líder - Eu imagino que vá considerar uma boa companhia pelo resto da noite uma ótima opção.  
\- Certamente. - Kylo respondeu girando a cabeça de volta para Rey, que prendeu o ar.  
\- Pois muito oportuno que justamente hoje uma das milhas filhas está também sozinha aqui na festa. E não é porque sou o pai, mas ela é sem dúvida uma ótima companhia.  
O Duque deu um passo para o lado e abriu espaço para uma mulher com um estonteante vestido ombro a ombro com decote de fenda profunda e dourado, mostrando uma pele de cor bronzeada como a do pai, e assim como ele os olhos e nariz pequenos, mas um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes. Ela também não usava máscara, e olhava de Poe para Kylo nervosamente.  
Kylo bufou girando a cabeça novamente para o Duque e então para a filha e depois para Rey, baixando o olhar finalmente para o copo de bebida.  
\- Estou certo de que ela é. - foi a resposta sem ânimo de Kylo, mas que ainda assim teve o poder de fazer Rey sentir como se alguém pisasse no seu coração - Mas acho que me contentarei com um copo de bebida, Duque.  
\- Por enquanto. - o Duque não se abalou e disse se inclinando levemente para Kylo - Mas depois de umas duas três taças o Supremo Líder vai perceber que aquele quarto lá em cima é muito grande para apenas você e umas taças.  
Kylo girou lentamente a cabeça na direção do Duque, esperando que ele entendesse o tom de ameaça do gesto. Mas o homem sorria de orelha a orelha, e ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo insinuante para o líder da Primeira Ordem.  
Aparentemente ele não assustava ninguém fora da Primeira Ordem com esse gesto.  
Kylo sabia que o Duque era um mercante sem escrúpulos, mas tratar a própria filha como mercadoria era o máximo que ele conseguia tolerar de repugnância.  
\- Aprecio a preocupação, Duque. No momento apenas uma taça de bebida me parece suficiente. - Kylo sabia quando devia conter a ira, e aquele era um desses momentos - Porém concordo que não tinha a intenção de usufruir do quarto principal apenas com taças.  
Ele disse isso se virando para frente e erguendo o queixo, o peito levemente estufado, atraindo o olhar de Rey que primeiramente o olhou com raiva, imaginando que ele aceitava a companhia da filha do Duque, mas então entendeu...Kylo Ren viera ali já sabendo que encontraria a Jedi, e que a levaria para aquele quarto. Dessa vez não fora só o rosto dela que Rey sentiu em chamas, mas o corpo todo. Respirando com dificuldade, e sentindo as mãos suando e o coração acelerar as batidas, ela desviou o olhar dele para Poe, enquanto levava a taça de bebida à boca e tomava o seu conteúdo como se fosse agua, sentindo a doce e refrescante bebida passar pela garganta para alcançar o estomago e acender mais o fogo dentro dela.  
\- Muito bem. - o Duque disse sorrindo - Assim que preferir usar do aposento, eu deixei com a minha filha o código de acesso ao elevador. Agora se me dão licença.  
O homem saiu sem receber qualquer resposta ou atenção de Kylo. O Supremo Líder estava concentrado em Rey, que tinha a mão sobre a boca agora, tossindo levemente, tentando conter a reação ao efeito da forte bebida.  
\- Qual o código? - Kylo disse, ainda sem olhar para a moça, que o fitou erguendo uma sobrancelha e então se virou para Poe, que piscou para ela - Do quarto, qual o código?  
\- Já vai subir?  
\- Não. Apenas quero ter a liberdade de ir quando quiser, e com quem quiser.  
\- Bom, acho que eu não posso revelá-lo no meio de tanta gente.  
\- Não se preocupe, estamos entre amigos.  
Rey voltou a olhar para ele, prendendo a respiração. A filha do Duque olhou ao redor e engoliu em seco, antes de obter a confirmação para dar o código, com Poe, que novamente piscou na sua direção. Ela se aproximou mais deles e se inclinou para frente, dizendo em voz baixa:  
\- Kuat. Simples assim. Meu pai não perde tempo com imaginação. E sejam rápidos, pois daqui duas horas eles fecham os porões e não terá mais como fazer nada lá embaixo. - Kylo finalmente tirara os olhos de Rey e mirara pela primeira vez com curiosidade a figura da filha do Duque, enquanto Rey erguia as sobrancelhas sob a máscara - Ou lá em cima.  
Ela encerrou a conversa olhando de Kylo para Rey e saiu dali, se misturando entre os convidados, tendo os três pares de olhos a acompanhando.  
\- A que ela se referia? - Kylo perguntou apertando os olhos sob a máscara para a figura dourada se perdendo no meio dos outros.  
\- Ah tá que vocês dois não entenderam a parte do quarto. - Poe disse, já quase do lado de Kylo.  
Rey se voltou para Poe juntando as sobrancelhas num olhar intrigado e furioso. Kylo pigarreou enquanto olhava para o chão.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
Os três se sobressaltaram, se virando para trás e encontrando um Hux de sobrancelha esquerda erguida, e uma taça de liquido dourado borbulhante em cada mão.  
\- Ah, que bom que você chegou. - Poe se adiantou e pegou a taça vazia da mão de Rey, deixando com ela a sua cheia, e pegou a taça da mão direita de Hux o entregando a vazia ali, e pegando da outra mão do general a outra taça cheia, o deixando agora com apenas uma taça vazia - Não vai beber algo?  
Kylo pigarreou, não queria rir da situação, mas era dificil com a cara de espanto e raiva que Hux fazia agora.  
\- Algum problema, general? - Kylo questionou ironico.  
\- Sim. Muitos. - foi a resposta de Hux, torcendo a boca em uma feição de desprezo, olhando para a taça vazia e então para Kylo - Mas acho que todas se resolvem tomando distância de algumas pessoas.  
Antes de escutar alguma resposta de algum dos três ali, Hux se virou e saiu outra vez.  
Piloto, Supremo Líder e Jedi observaram o general se afastar com um sorriso contido nos lábios.  
\- Você tem certeza que ele não é um droide de protocolo com as funções únicas de parecer e fazer os outros infelizes? - Poe perguntou se virando para Kylo, que deu um meio sorriso sob a máscara.  
\- Agora que você mencionou...  
Rey ergueu as duas sobrancelhas para os dois conversando em tom cordial.  
Poe, com um meio sorriso no rosto, acompanhou o gesto de Kylo e se virou para Rey. O piloto levou a taça a boca e tomou um gole, olhando para a Jedi de modo significativo, chamando a atenção dela para beber, o que Rey resistiu uns instantes nervosamente. A primeira taça já fizera certo estrago na resistencia da Jedi.  
Suspirando, ela colocou a taça na boca e tomou um gole, olhando para Kylo, puxando o ar com dificuldade. Ele apertou os olhos sobre ela e depois viu Poe também tomando da sua taça e estalando os lábios. Erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda por sob a máscara, Kylo desceu o olhar para a mão onde havia a sua taça.  
\- Finalmente vou saber como você bebe usando essa máscara. - Poe disse desafiante.  
Kylo não olhou o piloto, mas sim Rey, que prendera a respiração observando os movimentos dele, prevendo o que ele faria a seguir. Ele não era ingenuo, sabia quando estavam tentando manipula-lo, mas também não conseguia resistir a ideia de retirar a máscara e poder olhar para a Jedi sem qualquer filtro.  
Erguendo o queixo, ele estendeu a taça para Poe, que imediatamente jogou para Rey segurar uma das que ele já segurava e pegou a de Kylo, com claro entusiasmo.  
O Supremo Líder da Primeira Ordem colocou as mãos nas laterias da máscara, e sorriu, percebendo o olhar de expectativa de Rey, antes de ele destravar o capacete com estalidos e retira-lo, revelando seu rosto pálido, com exceção de um leve rubor nas maçãs, que dava um contraste ímpar com seus cabelos castanhos escuros, cortados um pouco abaixo das orelhas. Os olhos brilhando na direção da Jedi, que suspirou, observando como os lábios vermelhos dele se abriam levemente em um sorriso observando a reação dela, a fazendo pigarrear e olhar para baixo.  
Poe se inclinou cauteloso e estendeu a taça para Kylo, que então olhou para o piloto e depois para a bebida, apertando os olhos antes de aceita-la, entregando a máscara para um Poe prestativo.  
\- Muito bem! - o piloto suspirou e se virou para Rey, pegando uma das taças da mão dela, piscando com o olho esquerdo, fazendo ela inspirar fundo nervosa - Tim-tim!  
Com a máscara embaixo do braço esquerdo, e erguendo a taça na mão direita, Poe olhou para os dois, sorrindo, antes de tomar de uma só vez todo o resto da bebida.  
Kylo apenas colocara a taça nos lábios, começando a beber, observando Rey também tomar da sua taça, quando notou que o piloto terminara a própria bebida.  
\- Essas coisas são realmente muito boas. Vou pegar mais.  
Poe disse, mostrando a taça no ar para Kylo e se retirando à esquerda do Supremo Líder, o fazendo se virar de lado surpreso, abrindo a boca para dizer algo.  
Kylo Ren então se virou para frente para perguntar para Rey onde Poe Dameron pensava que ia com a sua máscara, quando notou que a Jedi também sumira entre os convidados, o fazendo rapidamente esquecer do piloto.  
Ele girou nos próprios pés, aproveitando sua estatura, e observou na direção para onde ela poderia ter ido. Kylo viu um vulto branco indo na direção do bar e apertou os olhos. Não deixaria a Jedi fugir dele aquela noite. Tomando tudo o que tinha na própria taça, para então fazer uma careta com o efeito dela quando chegava ao estomago, Kylo Ren se enfiou entre os convidados indo até o bar.  
Poe observou aquele espectro negro passando entre os convidados na direção de Rey no bar e sorriu para si mesmo. Era a escuridão perseguindo a luz.  
O piloto olhou para o seu pequeno troféu embaixo do braço, ele agora só precisava esconder a máscara num lugar seguro por alguns instantes até conseguir a segunda peça indispensável para o plano.  
Ela sabia que ele viria atrás dela, e sentiu a presença dele passo a passo até ficar centímetros atrás dela, que se apoiava no grande balcão de um material dourado e transparente. Rey ergueu a taça pedindo outra bebida, dessa vez refrescante.  
Kylo inspirou fundo, o ar parecia rarefeito agora que estava tão perto dela. Ele então olhou para baixo tentando encontrar palavras, além de coragem. O ultimo encontro tivera um triste desfecho. Mas quem ele queria enganar buscando algo gentil para dizer? Não importava o que ele dissesse, sempre acabava estragando tudo.  
Soltando o ar, ele então se inclinou para frente, aproximando o rosto do ombro dela, olhando então para a linha das costas dela, exposta pela abertura do vestido, que indicava o caminho até o quadril, para onde ele baixou o olhar por demorados segundos antes de suspirar, fazendo Rey sentir o hálito quente dele sobre a pele nua dela, provocando um arrepio.  
Rey virou o rosto cautelosa por sobre o ombro direito e o fitou, percebendo ele erguer o olhar até encontrar o dela, a boca levemente aberta.  
Presos agora um no olhar do outro, ao redor deles os convidados e droides se movimentavam em frenesi, mas para ambos era como se não houvesse ninguém mais ali.  
Reunindo força de vontade, Rey fechou os olhos e respirou fundo olhando para frente, trazendo para si a taça de bebida e a sorvendo, sem conseguir com isso acalmar o fogo que ele acabara de acender de novo dentro dela.  
Kylo puxou o lábio inferior com o lábio superior e suspirou olhando para baixo. A mão esquerda se erguendo devagar na direção nas costas dela, o dedo indicador quase encostando na pele de Rey. Ele puxou o ar resistindo e olhou ao redor, se lembrando onde estava. Dando um passo a frente e se colocando do lado de Rey, virado para ela com o braço direito apoiado no balcão, Kylo estendeu a taça de bebida pedindo outra ao droide garçom.  
\- O mesmo da minha acompanhante. - ele disse, enquanto o droide de protocolo, de cor branca e preta, pegava a taça do balcão.  
Rey olhou imediatamente para ele com uma expressão severa, que ele fingiu não perceber, desviando o olhar para as pessoas ao redor deles.  
\- Eu não sou sua acompanhante.  
\- Então você é o que? - ele respondeu, ainda olhando para o lado, tentando perceber se tinha algum oficial da Primeira Ordem por perto, antes de se inclinar sobre ela, o rosto ficando a centimetros do de Rey - Uma espiã da Resistência preparando uma armadilha? O que você acha que aconteceria se todos pensassem isso?  
\- Bom - ela respondeu puxando o ar com dificuldade pela boca, aproximando mais o rosto dela de Kylo, ambos olhando um para o lábio do outro agora - no mínimo você morreria tentando me proteger.  
Rey então o fitou, num misto de desafio e receio.  
\- Você me subestima, sucateira. - ele disse com os olhos ainda focados nos lábios dela, não percebendo o olhar dela perder um pouco o brilho - Seria preciso mais do que uma duzia de guardas do Duque e oficias da Primeira Ordem bem armados para me matar.  
Rey soltou o ar num sorriso e se virou para frente, passando a língua entre os lábios antes de beber mais um gole da sua bebida. Kylo não negara que tentaria protegê-la, e isso era o suficiente para fazer o coração dela acelerar mais, ao mesmo tempo que o aquecia.  
Kylo jogou o corpo para trás observando as feições dela, tentando ler o que ela pensava por sob a máscara, quando recebeu a taça do droide e a trouxe para um gole.  
\- Você não vai me dizer o que estão planejando? Eu claramente não sou a mira. Ou sou? Vou ser seduzido e trancado num quarto enquanto vocês invadem algum aposento secreto? - ele disse em um tom baixo, mas dessa vez sem se aproximar dela, fazendo Rey arregalar os olhos com a precisão do plano que ele dissera sem nem mesmo saber, olhando então ao redor, cautelosa, para verificar se ninguém os ouvia antes de lançar para Kylo um olhar irado - Não se preocupe, eles estão concentrados demais neles mesmos. São ruidosos, e muitos sequer entendem o que falamos. - o olhar dele desceu pelo rosto dela indo até o pescoço e parando nos ombros, fazendo ele suspirar - Provavelmente não nos notariam nem se começássemos a nos beijar aqui, na frente deles.  
Se era a bebida ou apenas a intensa vontade de tocar nela, Kylo não sabia, o fato é que ele terminou a frase trazendo delicadamente a ponta do dedo indicador da mão esquerda para o alto das costas dela, perto do ombro direito de Rey, fazendo circulos ali, provocando na Jedi outro arrepio com a caricia dele, mesmo que apenas sentisse o toque da mão enluvada sobre a pele.  
\- Bom. - ela engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar dele, fixando a sua atenção no droide ali atendendo a todos e enchendo copos - Não pretendo testar essa teoria. - Rey terminou soltando o ar preso nos pulmões e ergueu o copo para o droide trazer outra bebida.  
Kylo que observava os próprios movimentos nas costas dela, com a boca levemente aberta, olhou para o rosto mascarado da Jedi e fechou a boca, respirando fundo irritado. Ele afastou a mão das costas dela e tomou o resto da bebida em sua taça, a erguendo também para o droide encher.  
A Jedi observou os movimentos dele com o rabo de olho, percebendo o maxilar dele saltando enquanto ele cerrava os dentes irritado. Kylo recebeu a taça cheia e se virou para ela, o olhar frio, porém com um brilho que ela conhecia muito bem: desafio.  
\- Pois bem. - ele disse suspirando e apertando os lábios - Acho que vou ter que procurar a filha do Duque então.  
Ele ergueu a taça no ar para ela e se virou, não antes de ela perceber um brilho de satisfação nos olhos do Supremo Líder ao notar ela abrir a boca e olha-lo indignada. Rey mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar "pois vá". Furiosa, ela olhou para baixo e viu a própria taça, que levou à boca e bebeu toda, se voltando então na direção em que ele saíra. Ele já se misturava na multidão.  
Rey se virou para frente e começou a falar consigo mesma, que tinha uma missão ali e deveria se concentrar nela. Kylo não era a missão. Ela então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Engolindo em seco, Rey ergueu o queixo e a taça para ser novamente cheia, e então saiu dali, mas para o lado oposto do de Kylo. Ela sentiu ao começar a andar a leve tontura do excesso da bebida. A Jedi não tinha o costume de beber algo assim, e parou alguns segundos tentando entender a razão daquela perturbação. Inspirando fundo e recuperando o foco, ela voltou a andar e ergueu o olhar para onde Kylo poderia estar.  
Ele se afastara dela imaginando que talvez ela o seguisse logo após, mas como isso não aconteceu, Kylo começou a andar sem perceber o que tinha a frente, o olhar fixo naquele ponto branco se movimentando no salão: Rey.  
A Jedi tentava fingir que não notava o olhar dele sobre ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não resistia em lançar olhares na direção dele, procurando ver onde e com quem ele estava.  
De repente Kylo sentiu um puxão e olhou para trás, não encontrando nada além de outros convidados bebendo. Estalando os lábios, o Supremo Líder olhou então para a taça na sua mão, vazia. Provavelmente a bebida já começava a deixa-lo tonto. Inspirando fundo, ele olhou para frente, procurando droides repositores ou garçons e então percebeu algo que o fez soltar um meio sorriso. Há uns duzentos metros dele, no fundo do salão oval, havia uma passagem onde droides entravam e saim de uma porta automática de metal com bebidas e comidas. Erguendo a mão e pegando outra taça de uma bandeja que passava próxima dele, Kylo começou a caminhar entre os convidados para o seu alvo.  
Rey observava, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, os passos dele, andando pelo salão quase em paralelo a ele, quando levou um susto, só não derrubando a bebida porque a taça estava vazia.  
\- Poe! - ela disse se virando para trás e vendo o piloto ali, segurando levemente o braço direito dela - Que susto!  
\- O que foi? Distraída? - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, observando do outro lado do salão, Kylo Ren buscar algo na direção deles - Eu consegui - ele apontou para o volume sob o braço esquerdo, tampado pelo terno branco - Nosso tempo é curto. Continua distraindo o nosso amigo ali que a nossa amiga vai conseguir o resto para nós. Te chamo no comunicador passando a minha localização.  
Tão rápido quanto ele veio, Poe se foi. Rey respirou fundo e piscou umas cinco vezes antes de franzir a testa tentando recapitular o que tinha acontecido. O piloto estava cuidando de tudo sem ela, praticamente a deixando apenas para tirar Kylo do caminho. E não era esse o plano desde o inicio? Ela derrubar Kylo e então seguirem com a real missão? Mas ela não estava derrubando ele, e Poe não parecia querer que ela fizesse isso. O que ela estava fazendo então? Distraindo com a sua presença?  
Rey não teve muito tempo para definir a sua ação naquilo tudo, pois sentiu uma mão forte a segurando na altura do cotovelo esquerdo a puxando devagar, e a forçando a acompanhar o dono da mão: Kylo Ren.  
\- O que você...?  
\- Você não quer um lugar reservado? Então! Eu encontrei um lugar reservado! - ele disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado, na direção dela, mas sem olha-la diretamente, atento aos movimentos da porta de metal dourado na parede branca mais a frente.  
\- Eu nunca disse que queria um lugar mais reservado. - ela negou, a voz saindo entre os dentes, a respiração agitada, na mão não tinha mais nenhuma taça e ela sequer notou que a deixou cair.  
\- Que isso! - ele parou e ficou de frente para ela, a fitando com um olhar intenso - Nós sabemos que não é assim que funciona com nós dois. Não precisamos dizer um para o outro o que queremos, basta sentir e o outro já sabe.  
Rey engoliu em seco, presa pelo olhar ardente dele que parecia ler todos os segredos dela ali mesmo. E eram todos sobre ele. Ela queria muito acreditar que sentia tudo girando ao redor por conta da bebida, mas sabia que era por causa do Supremo Líder ali na sua frente, a pedindo para não resistir.  
Dando um meio sorriso com a falta de negativa dela, e suspirando, ele voltou a puxa-la pelo salão, já numa parte quase sem convidados, mas agora pela mão dela. Rey mantinha o queixo erguido, porém segurava com a mão direita a saia do vestido enquanto acelerava o passo para acompanhar Kylo, sem em nenhum momento parar e impedir que ele a levasse.  
Chegando na porta de metal, Kylo sequer precisou usar a Força para abri-la, um droide saía dali e apenas tiveram que escorregar para dentro, enquanto Rey olhava para trás, tentando ver se alguém os notava.  
Lá dentro, num corredor em forma de um grande tubo, num tom azul acinzentado com iluminação vindo do chão, Kylo a guiou por uns vinte metros longe da porta e então parou, se virando de frente para ela, Rey de costas para a parede. As mãos deles ainda juntas. Ambos se fitavam sem trocar uma palavra, mas ela sentia como se dissessem tudo.  
Rey notou que como ela, Kylo também tinha a respiração ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto a boca se abria devagar.  
Rey passou a lingua entre os lábios e baixou o olhar, trazendo a mão livre para tirar a máscara, revelando o rosto para ele.  
A máscara caiu da mão dela sem ela nem mesmo perceber quando Kylo a puxou para ele com ambas as mãos a pegando pela cintura, parando um instante com os rostos  
a centímetros um do outro, enquanto engolia em seco, esperando a permissão dela que veio quando Rey abriu a boca e mirou os lábios dele. Kylo então tomou os lábios dela num beijo desesperado, puxando o ar e se inclinando para frente, gemendo baixo e buscando mais, fazendo ela jogar o corpo para trás e passar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para se segurar.  
Rey tinha prometido para si mesma que não cederia mais nenhum beijo a ele, e nem mais nenhuma lágrima ou suspiro, e ali estava ela, sentindo como se as pernas perdessem a força enquanto aquele frio na boca do estomago que sentira desde o momento que o viu na festa se transformava em fogo com o toque dos lábios dele. Um fogo que se espalhava pelo corpo, fazendo o coração bater acelerado, enquanto ele sugava os lábios de Rey e a fazia se perder nas sensações.  
Eles puxavam o ar a medida que aprofundavam o beijo, agora correspondido por Rey com a mesma paixão e desespero, gemendo ao sentir o toque as mãos enluvadas de Kylo subindo da cintura dela para as costas e a trazendo para ele, colando os corpos, provocando um gemido alto em Kylo ao sentir o calor dela junto ao dele, o fogo que corria pelas veias virando labaredas no âmago dele, pedindo por mais, mais toque, mais pele, mais beijo, mais Rey.  
No meio do corredor, formavam uma bela figura de um lado sombrio e outro claro ligados um ao outro.  
Ben afastou rapidamente os lábios para respirar, mantendo a testa ainda junta a dela, os olhos se abrindo aos poucos para encontrar os dela o mirando, ébria e também sem fôlego.  
Ele sentiu os dedos dela se enfiarem por entre os cabelos dele e puxa-los, enquanto Rey abria a boca faminta e tomava o lábio inferior dele, o sugando demoradamente, puxando o ar e descendo as mãos agora para as costas dele, o abraçando pelos ombros. Kylo gemeu quando sentiu ela abrir a boca pedindo a lingua dele, que ele ofereceu e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo ela estremecer nos braços dele, provocando mais o desejo dele. Ambos gemeram quando ele passou os braço ao redor dela e se inclinou mais sobre Rey, a fazendo caminhar para trás, o levando junto, até encontrar algum apoio na parede curvada do tubo, gemendo e soltando o ar ao sentir ele descer a mão esquerda pelas costas dela.  
O beijo agora não era mais desesperado, era íntimo e quente, fazendo Rey esquecer onde estava, e só lembrar de com quem estava: Ben.  
Ele então a ergueu, passando os braços ao redor dela, enquanto sorvia o lábio inferior da Jedi e jogava o corpo para trás, fazendo com que a sensação de flutuar para Rey agora fosse real.  
Sentindo escorrer pelo corpo uma sensação morna, a relaxando nos braços dele, Rey enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, sugando o lábio superior de Ben, para então devagar descer os lábios pelo seu rosto, até parar sobre o maxilar e beijar ali. Kylo então a baixou, mantendo Rey junto ao corpo dele e a mirou nos olhos, intensos e quase tão negros quanto os dele, ambos com a respiração ofegante, os corpos ainda colados, tão próximos que quase podiam sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração um do outro.  
A medida que a respiração se normalizava, Rey voltava a realidade, baixando o olhar, triste.  
Kylo fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça para cima. Aquela dor que acompanhava sempre que lembrava que não tinha ela nos seus braços, se fez presente novamente, mas agora porque mesmo tendo ela ali, sabia que ela sofria, como ele, por não poderem ficar assim. Eles estavam em lados opostos, deveriam se odiar e lutar. Mas não conseguiam.  
\- Qual o seu plano agora, Supremo Líder? - ela disse, ainda olhando para baixo, trazendo as mãos dos ombros dele para frente do peito dela, tentando criar uma barreira entre os corpos, sem porém conseguir se afastar do calor do corpo dele.  
\- Para ser desonesto com você, quem claramente tem um plano aqui são vocês da Resistência e eu pretendo descobrir e acabar com ele. - ele respondeu olhando então para baixo, encontrando apenas a cabeça baixa dela, o fazendo suspirar - Por outro lado, sendo honesto, eu pouco me importo com a armadilha furada que vocês inventaram agora para mim. Eu realmente gostaria de aproveitar todo e qualquer momento - Rey havia levantado o olhar para ele, com certa tristeza mas também um intenso brilho para Ben, o fazendo se inclinar até os narizes quase encostar enquanto a voz saía grave e baixa, a fazendo sentir como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo dela - que puder passar com você.  
\- Então você assume? - ela perguntou olhando para os lábios dele e aproximando o rosto, deitando a cabeça para o lado direito enquanto abria levemente a boca.  
\- O que? - ele respondeu dessa vez quase num sussurro, fechando os olhos a espera do beijo dela.  
\- Que tem um plano. - ela disse erguendo então o olhar para os olhos dele, esperando que Ben os abrisse.  
\- Sim. - ele devolveu o olhar intenso dela com um malicioso, os apertando enquanto dizia com voz profunda e firme - Ter você só para mim.  
Revelação feita, ambos fecharam os olhos e inspiraram fundo colando os lábios de novo e gemendo ao mergulhar nas sensações. Agora sem o mesmo desespero, mas com tanta paixão como sempre. Kylo sorvia os lábios dela enquanto a trazia cada vez mais para ele, com as mãos descendo até o limite da cintura dela, entendendo cada gemido como um pedido de mais.  
Rey sabia que não podia ser da bebida, pois já sentira isso todas as outras vezes. Já sentira como se luzes piscassem a frente dos olhos mesmo tendo eles fechados, enquanto o cheiro, o toque da pele dele e o calor de Kylo se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e inebriantes para ela a ponto de não se lembrar de que devia resistir. Sequer conseguia pensar na sua missão ali.  
Ele então gemeu alto na boca dela ao descer as mãos abaixo da sua cintura e apertar as nádegas dela, fazendo um sinal de alerta acender dentro dela, principalmente quando sentiu ele a puxar para o corpo dele e perceber que Ben estava um pouco mais descontrolado que ela ali.  
\- Não...espera. - ela disse afastando o beijo, ainda arfando, empurrando os ombros dele com ambas as mãos, mas o resto do corpo ainda colado com um Ben confuso e com lábios estendidos para ela, pedindo mais - Isso não...está certo. - ela tentava tomar o ar e coragem a cada palavra, enquanto percebia o olhar dele ir de confuso para desolado - Lamento, mas dessa vez seu plano não dará certo.  
Ben se ergueu, trazendo a mão para a cintura dela, um ar sombrio tomando conta da feição dele.  
\- Pois não espere sucesso na missão de vocês tão pouco.  
\- Você está tentando me ameaçar? - ela apertou os olhos sobre ele, fazendo Ben olhar para baixo apertando os lábios.  
\- Eu n...Você não espera realmente que eu deixe a Resistência ter algum sucesso bem embaixo do meu nariz?  
\- Você por acaso está insinuando que preciso subir para o quarto com você para conseguir terminar a missão? Acaso está tentando me usar como o Duque usa a filha dele para conseg...  
\- Não! - ele sequer deixou ela terminar, dando um passo para trás e erguendo o queixo - Eu nunca faria algo tão baixo. E você sabe disso.  
\- Eu sei que o Ben não faria isso. - ela respondeu firme, com aquele olhar julgador que fazia o estomago dele se revirar - Mas você é Kylo Ren, não?  
\- Sim. - ele disse depois de milésimos de segundo, com o olhar ferido diante da menção do nome por ela - Kylo Ren.  
Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o chão uns instantes. Quando outra pessoa além de Rey o chama de Ben, isso o irrita, mas quando ela o chama de Kylo, isso dói. No final das contas ele sente que ela é a única que realmente viu quem ele é. Nem mesmo ele consegue se definir se Kylo Ren ou Ben, mas ela vê além disso, ela vê um Ben que nenhum outro mostrou enxergar, além de quem sabe a mãe. E então ela o chamava de Kylo e era como se ele perdesse a si mesmo.  
\- Ah vocês estão aí.  
Ambos se sobressaltaram olhando na direção da porta de metal, onde a dez passos deles vinha um Poe Dameron, sem bigode, vestido como oficial da Primeira Ordem, fazendo uma pose muito distinta e afetada, um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios direito, porém.  
\- O que é isso? - Kylo olhou para o piloto e depois ao redor, esperando que mais membros da Resistencia aparecessem - Essa é a armadilha? - o Supremo Líder colocou a mão direita sobre o coldre onde ficava o seu sabre de luz, para então sentir a mão de Rey ali, o segurando.  
\- Poe! O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que está vestido assim?  
Poe olhou para a mão de Rey sobre a de Kylo, que parou seu movimento de ataque, sem resistência. O piloto soltou um meio sorriso antes de voltar a encarar os dois que o fitavam intrigados.  
\- Ah, pois é... O plano necessitou de alguma mudança. - ele sorriu para ambos - E vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui?  
Rey abria a boca para fazer mais perguntas, mas diante da ultima de Poe ela paralisou, fechando a boca e olhando para o lado, procurando em Ben alguma ideia do que responder.  
\- Eu...desc...Bom, vocês não podem continuar...Isso é uma armadilha para mim? - Kylo encheu os pulmões de ar e colocou as mãos a frente do corpo, cruzadas, olhando de modo ameaçador para Poe.  
Poe ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda para o nervoso Kylo Ren. Será que ele achava que ninguém da Resistência sabia sobre ele e Rey e estava tentando proteger ela de alguma retaliação com a descoberta? Porque parecia sem sentido tentar negar o óbvio ali.  
\- Primeiro: não, hoje você não é a missão, Primeiro Líder. - "é Supremo Líder" Kylo sussurrou entre os dentes - Segundo: até ofende você achar que faríamos uma armadilha para você assim tão óbvia. Terceiro: essa cor de batom fica muito bem em você.  
Poe disse a ultima parte apontando para os lábios de Ben, que instintivamente abaixou o rosto e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Rey olhou rapidamente para Ben e tampou a própria boca, para então fechar os olhos e exalar todo o ar preso nos pulmões ao notar que Poe havia jogado verde e colhido maduro. O batom dela não saía facilmente e os lábios de Ben estavam apenas levemente vermelhos pelos beijos trocados.  
Ben notou de rabo de olho que Rey balançava a cabeça levemente para os lados, e então percebeu que caíra numa armadilha do piloto, que agora ria sacudindo os ombros.  
\- Pois bem. - ele voltou a questionar se recompondo - Se isso não é uma armadilha para a Primeira Ordem, porque estão aqui justo quando há uma festa em minha homenagem? - Kylo disse após pigarrear e jogar as mãos para trás, tentando fugir do assunto óbvio.  
\- Porque precisamos de você!  
Poe disse fazendo Rey arregalar os olhos para o piloto diante da exposição do plano.  
Kylo apertou os olhos para os dois.  
\- Ah é? - ele disse em uma voz profunda, atraindo o olhar de Rey, que juntou as sobrancelhas e o mirou intrigada - E como vocês pretendiam me convencer a ajudar?  
O piloto riu de novo, notando Rey dar um passo para trás, cerrando os dentes e olhando furiosa para a possível insinuação do outro.  
\- Nós não vamos. É muito complexo, mas basta que você não fique no caminho. Em ultimo caso, porém, a Jedi o manterá fora do caminho. - Poe finalmente disse algo de modo sério, porém mal recebido pela Jedi, que dessa vez o olhou indignada - Lutando com você, claro! - Poe revirou os olhos se corrigindo - Até a morte, se necessário.  
Rey tinha agora as bochechas vermelhas.  
\- Então ela está aqui para me impedir de impedir vocês?  
\- E tem funcionado muito bem até agora. - Poe disse em tom jocoso.  
\- Vocês podem falar comigo, se quiser, eu sei responder por mim! - Rey sentia a fúria crescer dentro dela.  
\- Eu posso ao menos saber - dessa vez Kylo perguntava olhando para ela - o que é essa missão que eu não deveria impedir?  
\- Não! - ela disse firme.  
\- Nós vamos libertar escravos! - Poe respondeu sisudo. Rey olhou para o piloto com os olhos arregalados - Ele vai saber de qualquer forma, e é melhor que fique claro desde o inicio que não tem nada a ver com a Primeira Ordem.  
\- Eu estou meio confuso. Exatamente que tipo de escravos? Porque além dos droides não vejo ninguém forçado a nada aqui!  
Rey cruzara os braços e olhava para o chão irritada.  
\- Cientistas e mecanicos, na parte da base da montanha. O seu anfitrião andou sequestrando mentes importantes de todo o canto da Galáxia, assim como o império já fez antes, e mantém eles e as familias presas, trabalhando em projetos de armas para eles. Se um não colabora ou falha, eles torturam as familias na frente deles.  
\- Você está inventando isso! - Kylo disse apertando os olhos sobre o piloto.  
\- Você sabe que eu não estou!  
\- E eu posso saber como é que descobriram isso? - Poe baixou o queixo e o olhou severo, em resposta - A filha do Duque. É claro! - Kylo constatou olhando para o chão, tendo que engolir a amarga verdade.  
\- Então? Vai nos impedir de parar os atos do seu fornecedor?  
Ben soltou um riso amargo, erguendo o olhar frio para Poe.  
\- Você diz isso como se a Resistência não devesse seu arsenal a tipos como o Duque!  
\- É, essa eu vou ter que aceitar. - Poe suspirou baixando o olhar.  
\- Nós estamos ficando sem tempo! - Rey finalmente disse algo, olhando irritada para Poe.  
Então o piloto olhou para Ben, seguido de Rey, que não o fitava nos olhos. Ele torceu os lábios enquanto lutava internamente com as decisões que deveria e que poderia tomar.  
\- Não serei eu a proteger atitudes vis como as do Duque. E muito menos a colaborar com atos de rebeldes. - Poe começou um sorriso sem dentes ao ouvir a primeira parte e depois murchou com a segunda - Mas só o fato de eu não ter denunciado vocês desde o inicio da festa já me coloca em uma situação delicada...- ele olhou de soslaio para Rey e engoliu em seco, erguendo o queixo para suspirar antes de continuar - Então, acho que vou aceitar a oferta do Duque e me retirar para o quarto antes que me veja obrigado a agir contra qualquer um dos dois. Essa batalha não é minha.  
\- Acho muito digno. - Poe disse olhando com aprovação para Kylo.  
\- Pouco me importa a sua opinião. Apenas evite que eu precise intervir.  
\- Sem problemas.  
Poe respondeu imediatamente, erguendo as mãos, fazendo Kylo olhar ele de baixo a cima e balançar a cabeça diante do fato de que o outro estava usando uniforme da Primeira Ordem, logo isso envolveria mais que apenas a Resistencia e o Duque. Ele mesmo tinha dito que usaria Kylo de alguma forma. Mas quanto menos ele pensasse sobre, melhor seria.  
Kylo então suspirou e olhou para baixo, balançando o corpo para os lados, as mãos nas costas, enquanto se debatia entre se despedir de Rey e pedir para ela vir com ele. Cerrando os dentes e apertando os lábios, ele ergueu o queixo e saiu com um olhar triste, sem dizer qualquer palavra, olhando para eles apenas pouco antes de a porta de metal se abrir.  
Rey não estava preparada para aquele olhar agoniado dele. Ela deu um passo a frente e pensou em falar algo, mas ele já tinha ido.  
\- Faltou isso para eu não dar um abraço nele. - Poe falou mostrando os dedos médio e polegar da mão direita muito próximos, para então suspirar - Mas ele escolheu o destino dele. Vem, preciso da sua ajuda.  
Rey tinha a boca ainda aberta, quando franziu a testa para o que Poe dissera. No fundo ela sabia que Ben não escolhera o destino dele. E esse era o problema, ele insistia em viver uma vida que os outros escolheram para ele. Se ao menos ele viesse com ela. Fora a vez dela soltar um suspiro melancólico.  
\- Rey? - Poe a chamou já quase na porta metálica, a acordando - Vamos!  
Ela foi atrás do piloto que avançou pelo corredor além da porta metálica, se perdendo onde o grande tupo fazia uma curva. 

Kylo olhou para a multidão a frente dele e revirou os olhos. Eram barulhentos e concentrados neles mesmos, enquanto bebiam e se tornavam ainda mais barulhentos. Ele tentou enxergar algum dos seus oficiais, mas nem Hux apareceu entre aquelas cabeças ali. Deviam estar na parte do casino do palácio. Bufando ele se dirigiu para a multidão. A ideia era ir até o quarto do Duque, mas infelizmente ele sequer perguntara onde ficava a entrada de tal, e agora teria que perguntar ao anfitrião.  
Mas por mais que ele procurasse, não via ali o Duque. Kylo aceitou uma taça oferecida por um dos garçons e continuou olhando ao redor. A verdade é que ele provavelmente nem reconheceria o Duque se o visse no meio daquela gente. Vendo a taça novamente seca, ele foi até outro garçom e se serviu de mais uma. Na mente dele Rey ecoava o chamando de Kylo Ren e o acusando de estar tentando usar ela como a filha do Duque.  
\- A filha do Duque! - ele disse alto, se surpreendendo com seu excesso, colocando a mão na boca - A filha do Duque. - ele sussurrou para si mesmo - Ela vai saber como me levar para o quarto. - ele então olhou ao redor desconfiado - Mas não de um jeito desrespeitoso. - Kylo então pigarreou e buscou no salão agora alguém em um belo vestido dourado, enquanto pegava outra taça e começava a rir dos outros ao seu redor - Me desculpe, senhor, mas por acaso vistes a filha do Duque? - ele bateu no ombro de uma espécie de alienígena que parecia uma enorme bola com um capacete de metal sobre a segunda bola, não tão grande, que era a sua cabeça - Ah sim, claro. - Kylo saiu dali ao notar que não conseguia entender a resposta do outro - Vocês podem me dizer onde encontro a filha do Duque? - ele disse se aproximando de um grupo de pessoas ao redor de um garçom, pegando todas as taças e rindo.  
\- Não! - uma das alienígenas, de cor azul e com três braços finos saindo do corpo, e com um cabelo vermelho no topo da cabeça, disse de modo esnobe e o olhando de baixo a cima, rindo - Acaso ela morreu e você veio enterrar?  
Kylo franziu a testa e o nariz, olhando confuso para aquela criatura estranha e desrespeitosa.  
\- Eu ...o que? - Kylo então fechou a cara a olhando frio, erguendo a mão para sufoca-la e mostrar com quem ela estava falando - Acaso não sabe quem eu sou?  
\- Não! - foi a resposta da alienígena fazendo os outros ali rirem como hienas, e Kylo baixar a mão surpreso antes de fazer qualquer coisa.  
Ele girou nos próprios pés olhando ao redor. Cauteloso, ele foi até outra roda de pessoas.  
\- Algum de vocês sabe quem sou?  
O grupo não se dignou a responder, todos torceram o nariz para ele. Kylo olhou para o chão piscando várias vezes. Será que ninguém ali sabia quem ele era. Seria um sonho? Ele bebeu demais?  
Então ele entendeu!  
\- A máscara! - ele novamente disse muito alto para si mesmo, colocando a mão na boca e olhando ao redor.  
Ninguém sabia quem ele era pois entrara ali com a máscara, e a capa, ele olhou para trás e notou agora que não tinha mais ela. Por isso ninguém o reconhecia, pois Kylo Ren é um tipo mascarado e de capa. Por um instante ele ficou muito irritado e muito feliz. Como sempre dois sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele. Irritado pois ninguém nunca se abalara para saber como o Supremo Líder realmente é, mas alegre pois ali ele não era o Kylo Ren, era só mais um convidado.  
Girando nos próprios pés, ele então esbarrou em alguém, que o repeliu irritado: o Duque.  
\- Olha por onde anda paspalhão! - o Duque disse o olhando feio - Por menos já expulsei pessoas mais importantes que você.  
\- Você sabe quem eu sou?  
\- Sim! Um idiota! - o Duque respondeu se virando irritado.  
Kylo colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, um sorriso começando a se formar no rosto. Ninguém ali o reconhecia. Uma sensação de liberdade misturada com a euforia que a bebida provocava o acometeu. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. As pessoas ao redor dele olharam desconfiadas e se afastaram.  
O Supremo Líder então começou a andar entre todos, pegando mais taças de bebidas, procurando grupos de pessoas animadas em que ele podia interagir, rindo do que diziam. Mas a maioria não falavam uma lingua que ele entendia, então passou a buscar humanoides, e acabou preso a um garçom, que educadamente não o repelia.  
\- Essas bebidas são realmente muito boas! São de que?  
\- Alcool. - o garçom respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.  
\- Certeza? Eu não sinto qualquer efeito!  
\- Mas eu sim. - o garçom abanou a mão em frente do rosto - Sua ilustre pessoa não quer mais nada?  
\- Sim! Quero a Rey. - um aperto no peito o fez se inclinar para frente e apoiar a mão direita, livre, no ombro do garçom - Mas ela não me quer.  
\- Só posso imaginar o quão sábia ela é.  
Kylo ergueu o rosto e fitou o garçom, apertando os lábios.  
\- Muito! - ele finalmente respondeu balançou a cabeça e concordando com o garçom.  
\- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?  
\- Não. - Kylo respondeu melancólico, deixando o garçom ir - Espera! - ele o chamou fazendo o outro virar com ar tedioso - Vou ficar com outra bebida.  
Kylo jogou a taça vazia dele para trás quase acertando uma humanoide de um metro e vinte, num vestido negro de seda, e que, irritada, se preparou para ir tirar satisfações, parando ao ver o truque do outro. Ben trazia com a mão direita erguida a taça de bebida direto da bandeja do garçom. O serviçal piscava surpreso. Outras duas pessoas ao redor notaram o ato e se aproximaram de Kylo quando ele finalmente começou a beber seu drink.  
\- O que foi aquilo? - um jovem com cara de lula perguntou em tom afetado, apontando da bandeja para a taça de Kylo.  
O Supremo Líder olhou para a taça e fechou os olhos notando o que fizera.  
\- Você vai explicar, bonitão? - disse a mulher atrás dele, vindo até eles e desviando da taça quebrada no chão.  
Kylo pigarreou e afastou a taça dos lábios, mostrando um meio sorriso desconfortável.  
\- Mágica? - ele mais perguntou do que disse, olhando cauteloso para os outros ao redor.  
\- Ah você é magico! Mostre uns truques para nós. - o cara de peixe disse, chamando os colegas para ver o mágico - Nada com animais por favor, é irritante ver essas coisas aparecendo do sapato!  
Kylo ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo as pessoas se aglomerando ao seu redor para ver ele fazer mágica, e com entusiasmo. Incrivelmente animado, ele bebeu o drink todo da taça e a ergueu no ar a flutuando até quase o teto, enquanto todos faziam expressão de surpresa até que ele fez um movimento brusco com a mão e jogou a taça contra uma parede.  
Todos olharam surpresos para Kylo, que olhava com expectativa para a reação deles, e sorriu ao ouvir eles o aplaudindo. Pela primeira vez na vida as pessoas olhavam com animação e divertimento para seus poderes com a Força. 

Rey olhou a cena a frente dela. Um oficial da Primeira Ordem apenas com as roupas de baixo, seguia desacordado e amarrado no chão daquele enorme corredor, e do lado dele, também desacordado mas com a capa de Kylo Ren de um lado e a máscara do outro: Hux!  
\- Eu não estou entendendo, Poe.  
\- Ah, que isso, você sabia desde o inicio que eu nunca convenceria como Supremo Líder. Mesmo eles nunca conhecendo o cara, devido a máscara, a maldita estatura dele me denunciaria.  
\- Sim, mas você pode usar botas...  
\- Ainda assim é arriscado. E eu precisaria de TODA a roupa do Kylo Ren. Você por acaso sabe como eu poderia convencer ele a tirar toda a roupa para mim?  
"Para você, não..." ela pensou consigo, passando a lingua entre os lábios e evitando olhar para Poe, sabendo que ele pensava o mesmo que ela.  
\- Então devíamos pensar outro jeito! Como é que você vai conseguir controlar Hux? Ele não pode fingir ser o Supremo Líder desmaiado, e não vai querer fazê-lo se acordado!  
\- Não vai? - Poe disse malicioso, olhando para ela. Rey balançou a cabeça mostrando que não entendia o que ele queria dizer - Bom, há mais de um jeito de convencer alguém a fazer algo.  
\- Eu não vou seduzir ele! - ela disse aumentando o tom de voz, já se irritando com as charadas do piloto.  
\- Calma aí. - ele ergueu as mãos na defensiva - Eu não pedi isso. Eu falo dos truques Jedi. Sabe? De fazer as pessoas agirem como você quer!  
Rey abriu boca para responder algo, mas a fechou logo em seguida. Aquilo era inteligente.  
\- Ah! Mas eu não sei se consigo...E como eu vou ficar falando as coisas para ele obedecer na frente do Duque?  
\- Você não vai! Assim que conseguirmos levar ele para o Duque, você se prepara para a nossa escapada. Finn e Rose já conseguiram que os outros membros colocassem os explosivos na parte de fora da montanha, e já tem as naves preparadas para o resgate. Só preciso que você esteja no ponto de encontro assim que a explosão ocorrer.  
\- Poe eu não sei quanto tempo esse truque dura.  
\- Bom, da vez que você usou naquele trooper nós não tivemos problemas por quase duas horas, acho que dura o bastante.  
\- E como vou garantir que ele diga as coisas sem estar lá?  
\- É só dizer que ele tem que fazer tudo o que eu mandar.  
Rey parou um instante. A ideia era boa. Poe colocou as mãos na cintura e ergueu o queixo para ela sorrindo. Ele sabia que a ideia era boa.  
\- Está certo. Deixa eu ver o que consigo.  
Ela acordou Hux com um tapa, e quando ele se levantou olhando assustado e furioso para os dois, Rey ergueu a mão no ar.  
\- Você é o Supremo Líder.  
\- Vocês perderam o juízo. É claro que eu não...  
\- Você é o Supremo Líder. - ela disse agora mais firme e Hux parou um instante olhando perdido para frente.  
\- Eu sou o Supremo Líder.  
Poe olhou sorrindo para ela e acenou para ela continuar.  
Depois de algum tempo eles conseguiram colocar a capa e a máscara em Hux, bem como convence-lo a só fazer aquilo que Poe dizia. Eles inclusive treinaram isso fazendo ele se jogar no chão depois que Poe mandou.  
Preparados, eles foram até a porta de metal, e iam saindo por ela quando Rey notou lá fora Kylo rindo alto rodeado de convidados. Ela rapidamente foi para trás e evitou os outros dois de sair.  
\- O que foi? - Poe perguntou assustado.  
\- Não encoste em mim, eu sou o Supremo Líder. - Hux a repreendeu.  
\- Kylo está lá fora!  
\- Ele ainda não foi para o quarto?  
\- Bom, essa é a melhor explicação que você achou para ele estar lá fora? - ela perguntou em tom sarcástico e irritado, fazendo Poe apertar os olhos sobre ela - O que a gente faz?  
Poe bufou.  
\- Você, Supremo Líder, espera aqui no canto até eu voltar. - ele colocou Hux ao lado da porta, parado - Vamos lá despachar esse Supremo Líder para o quarto dele. 

 

\- Mas como ele faz isso? - uma criatura com a cabeça em forma de tubarão perguntou olhando para um Kylo apertando os dedos enquanto fazia um dos convidados ficar sem ar, ao mesmo tempo que ria do truque.  
\- É hipnose, só pode ser. Ele já fez isso com o cara que ele convenceu a se jogar de cara no chão. - respondeu o jovem com cara de lula.  
Rey se aproximou por trás deles, abrindo caminho para ver o que Kylo fazia. Ela não pôde resistir a abrir a boca levemente. Ele largara um cara com o rosto vermelho de falta de ar e levantava as mãos orgulhoso para receber aplausos.  
Poe chegou ao lado dela e olhou a cena tão intrigado quanto Rey.  
\- O que está acontecendo? - o piloto perguntou.  
\- Não faço a mínima ideia.  
\- Ei, Enfys, faça o garçom flutuar de novo. -alguém gritou atrás de Rey e então Kylo se virou para eles.  
\- Rey! - ele disse num tom genuinamente feliz e aliviado, indo até ela e a abraçando.  
\- Essa é a famosa Rey? - disse uma baixinha de vestido preto ao lado de Rey, a fulminando com o olhar.  
\- Enfys? - Poe disse baixinho na direção dos dois, fazendo Kylo soltar Rey e aproximar o rosto do piloto, que fez careta com o odor do hálito dele.  
\- Oficial? - Kylo disse em tom provocativo.  
Poe olhou para si mesmo e pigarreou. O alcool não afetou tanto assim o Supremo Líder.  
\- Ky...Enfys - Rey se corrigiu olhando para os lados - o que você está fazendo?  
\- Mágica! - ele disse sorrindo animado para ela.  
Rey piscou por um segundo, ela nunca vira ele com um sorriso tão largo e com a expressão do rosto tão relaxada. Bom, não assim entre outras pessoas.  
\- É, ele faz truques. - disse a baixinha em tom irritado ao lado deles - Agora, Rey, pare de atrapalhar o show por favor.  
Rey juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou intrigada para a outra, que a encarou de volta.  
\- Espera, essa é tal de Rey? - o garçom disse alto, chamando a atenção para ela.  
\- Ah não. - Poe disse baixinho, temendo que a Jedi tivesse sido descoberta sem máscara.  
Kylo sorriu e passou o braço direito pelo ombro dela a mostrando para os outros enquanto Rey arregalava os olhos.  
\- Enfys falou de você a noite toda. - o garçom esclareceu, fazendo Poe e Rey relaxarem um instante - O mágico tá apaixonado por você.  
Rey puxou o ar tão rápido que engasgou com a própria saliva, enquanto Poe sorria e soltava um "aah", percebendo que ninguém ali a reconhecia assim como não reconhecia o Supremo Líder, pois não sabem de nada que não seja o próprio umbigo.  
Kylo segurava as mãos dela preocupado, esperando ela se recuperar.  
\- O que foi que você disse? - ela falou finalmente, os olhos arregalados para ele.  
\- A verdade. - ele disse mostrando um meio sorriso sedutor para ela, Rey apertando os olhos para ele enquanto Ben dava um passo a frente e segurava o queixo dela com a mão direita - Que você tem os olhos mais lindos de toda a Galáxia.  
Rey piscou com o galanteio dele. Kylo fixou um olhar intenso sobre ela, enquanto a baixinha ao lado soltou um "Nem tanto." irritada, e alguns ao redor começaram a fazer barulho. Poe tentava segurar o riso.  
\- Isso é... - ela engoliu em seco, baixando o olhar, tentando recuperar o folego enquanto se esquivava dele para o centro da roda, fazendo Kylo girar nos próprios pés e voltar a fita-la de modo ardente - Tão inapropriado. - ela sussurrou a ultima parte.  
\- Que isso, perua, o homem só faltou declamar um poema para você. - uma criatura sobre uma bandeja de ouro, com aspecto velho e enrugado, com apenas dois olhos aparentes com óculos de armação dourada falou logo atrás da Jedi, emendando logo a seguir - Beija ele e acaba com o nosso sofrimento.  
Os outros ao redor começaram a dizer em coro "beija, beija, beija", com exceção da baixinha que se retirou dali. Rey abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos para Poe que erguia o braço e também pedia pelo beijo, claramente contendo o riso.  
Olhando para Kylo num misto de indignação e fúria, ela viu ele se aproximar com o queixo erguido.  
\- Não se preocupe. - ele se inclinou pegando a mão dela para beijar - Eu não vou força-la a nada - Rey abria a boca para dizer que sabia que ele não faria nada, quando Kylo virou a cabeça rapidamente para o lado esquerdo dele e se ergueu nas pontas do pé procurando algo pela multidão - Agora eu vou sair do caminho. - ele disse se voltando para ela, o olhar ferido, já sem o brilho que ela vira quando chegara ali.  
\- Ah, ótimo, a garçonete espantou a diversão. - disse a criatura velha atrás dela - Cortem-lha a cabeça. - ela exigiu, fazendo Poe saltar sobre os pés e se adiantar para pegar Rey pelo braço a afastando dali.  
\- Você entendeu alguma coisa? - ela disse sendo carregada dali, procurando Kylo na multidão.  
\- Sim, que você não tem timing. - Rey parou o obrigando a parar e encarando o piloto, pedindo com o olhar uma explicação - Escuta, Rey, ele é o Supremo Líder, você a Jedi, ele é da Primeira Ordem e você da Resistência. Ele ama você, e você fica vermelha e perde o folego muito rápido quando está perto dele, ou seja, tudo afasta vocês e ainda assim vocês querem ficar juntos. Por mais que eu não seja fã do cara, eu tenho que admirar o fato de ele ter vindo aqui só para poder te ver. Porque está muito claro que ele está aqui só para isso. E você também parece querer muito ver ele. - Poe a olhou severo - Então, se há essa pequena oportunidade de ficar próxima dele, vai. Não vai ter tantas chances assim no meio dessa guerra.  
\- Você está me dizendo para ir atrás dele, abandonando a missão?  
\- Espera aí! Eu só estou dizendo que se houver a oportunidade de ter um pouco de felicidade enquanto não há batalhas entre vocês dois, que é bom aproveitar. Não dá para viver só de dor e lágrimas. - ele disse colocando as mãos na cintura e a olhando paternal.  
\- Poe, ele escolheu o lado dele.  
\- Eu sei, e discordo plenamente da escolha dele. Mas hoje ele escolheu estar do seu lado. Então, por hoje, acho que você também pode fazer essa exceção.  
Rey respirou fundo e olhou para o chão.  
\- E daí? E depois? Eu fico hoje com ele e amanhã? A guerra ainda está aí e vamos nos separar de novo! E eu vou sofrer. - ela o mirou já com os olhos marejados.  
\- Rey...Você já está sofrendo agora. Dê uma trégua a si mesma. Pare de sofrer hoje e volte a sofrer amanhã.  
Ela balançou a cabeça apertando os lábios.  
\- Que seja! É a sua felicidade. Não posso fazer escolhas por você. - Rey fungou e concordou com a cabeça, erguendo então o queixo - Agora vá atrás de Kylo Ren. - Rey abriu a boca e juntou as sobrancelhas para ele, fazendo Poe revirar os olhos - Para tirar ele do caminho. Não posso ter dois Supremo Líder no meio da festa. Tire ele daqui enquanto eu acho o Duque e apresento o outro Supremo Líder.  
\- Certo. - ela disse devagar desconfiada, enquanto Poe olhava para baixo e pigarreava.  
\- Vai, vai!  
Rey apertou os olhos para Poe, que não a encarou, e saiu dali, olhando no meio da multidão a procura de Kylo Ren. Uma repentina euforia crescia dentro dela. As palavras de Poe ecoando dentro dela. Talvez...Então como agua fria na fogueira, a euforia sumiu ao ver Kylo, de costas, entrando num corredor estreito com a filha do Duque.  
\- É, querida, parece que dançamos. - Rey olhou para baixo a sua direita e ali estava aquele moça de roupa preta que a fuzilara com o olhar minutos antes.  
A moça se virou e deixou Rey ali, sentindo outra coisa crescendo dentro dela. Algo que ela sabia que era errado, e indigno de uma Jedi. Olhando para os lados, ela passou a mão direita pela nuca. Em tese, se a filha do Duque estava levando Kylo para o quarto, então Rey não tinha mais que se preocupar com ele ali, e a missão estava completa. Ela poderia voltar e perguntar para Poe onde era o local do encontro para então sair dali.  
A ideia de Ben naquele quarto, claramente bebado, com aquela mulher por horas fez aquele sentimento crescer dentro dela. Não era certo, mas nao podia evitar. Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela se virou de costas e disse para si mesma que ela não poderia se ligar tanto ao Supremo Líder, que era melhor assim, que uma Jedi não é possessiva ou ciumenta...Ela abriu os olhos constatando que estava com ciúmes. Mas não podia. Não devia. Também não havia razão para ter ciúmes. Havia? Ele estava realmente alterado pela bebida...Provavelmente mal notara que a outra estava com ele. E se notara, talvez fosse melhor assim, e de uma vez por todas ele a esquecesse e Rey esquece...A Jedi se virou na direção do corredor e se encaminhou apressada atrás de Ben, parando com as mentiras para si mesma. De longe, Poe, com o novo Supremo Líder do lado, sorriu sem dentes ao ver a Jedi quase tropeçando no vestido indo até o corredor que dava para o quarto do Duque.

 

Kylo mantinha a expressão amuada. O efeito eufórico da bebida passara no momento em que notara que Rey o rejeitava na frente de todos. Fora um erro ter vindo ali mesmo sabendo o quão distante a guerra os mantinha. Ele já devia ter aprendido, mas toda vez que via a mínima oportunidade de ficar perto dela, não conseguia resistir. Ela o atraía, como o lado da luz. Rey era a luz dele.  
A porta do elevador se abriu dentro do quarto do Duque. Não era um espaço muito grande como ele previra. Havia uma cama de uns cinco metros, redonda, com um tipo de sacola em cima, no meio, uma cômoda aqui e ali, um projetor de holograma próximo a enorme janela, aberta, com cortinas finas e brancas esvoaçando com a brisa vindo de fora.  
Kylo resfolegou e passou o dedo indicador no colarinho, sentindo como aquilo o sufocasse. Se irritando, ele puxou o ziper e tirou a túnica pela cabeça, a jogando no chão. Olhou então para as mãos e tirou as luvas, nervoso. Agoniado ele pegou as mangas e as arrancou também, ficando apenas com a regata e as calças, enquanto se sentava na cama e arrancava as botas, caindo ali de costas. Fechou os olhos e tudo girou ao redor dele. Enjoado ele se ergueu e olhou para a janela.  
Com um gemido Ben se ergueu e foi até a sacada, as mãos jogadas para trás, enquanto observava a luz da lua. Apesar de ver que as paredes pareciam ser todas de vidro, Kylo notou que quem estava do lado de dentro do quarto conseguia ver tudo lá fora, mas quem estava do lado de fora nada via. Ele olhou para trás um instante pensando em qual a razão para uma janela aberta se no final era possível ver o que havia lá fora sem ela. Mas antes que conseguisse formular uma resposta algo atraiu a sua atenção para dentro do quarto. Ele piscou duas vezes antes de se convencer de que não se enganava, Rey estava ali.  
Cautelosamente ele saiu da sacada até o limiar da janela e prendeu a respiração ao ver ela ali, parada em frente as roupas dele jogadas no chão.  
Rey ergueu o olhar doído das roupas e o viu, os olhos se fixando nos dele. Kylo franziu a testa ao notar que ela parecia agoniada. A Jedi olhou para trás dele procurando algo ali.  
\- Onde ela está? - ela tentou perguntar com a voz calma, mas percebeu que a mesma saiu um tanto aguda.  
Kylo soltou o ar, a testa ainda franzida enquanto dava um passo cauteloso a frente.  
\- Ela quem?  
Rey apertou os lábios e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, o olhando com mal disfarçada fúria para um quase despido Supremo Líder.  
\- Eu vi você vindo para cá com a filha do Duque. - ela disse respirando fundo e erguendo o queixo, desviando do olhar dele quando Kylo deu outro passo a frente.  
\- Ela me deixou em frente do elevador e saiu para outro canto. - Rey apertou os olhos sobre ele, ela vira claramente os dois indo na direção do corredor, porém não tinha visto nem mesmo o vulto da filha do Duque quando entrara ali, e...ela também ficara um bom tempo de costas para o corredor dos elevadores depois de vê-los entrar lá, talvez de fato tenha perdido a mulher de vista - O que você quer com ela?  
Kylo perguntou dando mais um passo na direção de Rey, calmo, a voz um pouco arrastada. O olhar, porém, intenso para ela, como sempre.  
\- Com ela? Não quero nada com ela! - a resposta veio rápida e sincera.  
Ele inspirou fundo e ergueu o queixo, a observando do alto, Rey puxando o lábio inferior e o mordendo ao notar que revelava assim que veio ali por ele.  
\- Estou confuso. - ele soltou o ar devagar, se encaminhando então em direção da cama, fazendo Rey então voltar a respirar quando ele passou ao seu lado - Se não quer nada com ela, por que entrou aqui perguntando pela filha do Duque?  
Rey inspirou fundo e se virou para ele, que se sentara na cama. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas franziu a testa e fechou a boca. Atrás dele estava a sua sacola, aquela com roupa e o sabre de luz para sair dali. De repente ela sentiu como se tudo tivesse sido preparado para ela parar ali naquele quarto o tempo todo. Teria ela caído em uma armadilha?  
\- O que foi? - ele perguntou meio lerdo, olhando para trás dele.  
\- Você planejou tudo isso desde o começo?  
\- Tudo isso o que? - ele a olhava estranhando a reação da Jedi, que agora cerrava os dentes.  
\- Tudo isso! - repetiu, engolindo em seco e apontando para a sacola atrás dele - Eu e você, aqui nesse quarto, essa noite. Você combinou com a filha do Duque? Ela mentiu para nós? Tem uma armadilha para Poe lá embaixo?  
Rey parou jogando o corpo para trás quando notou a palpebra inferior do olho esquerdo de Ben tremer com as acusações dela. De repente o olhar dele não era mais lerdo, era fogo puro. Ele se ergueu feroz, inclinando o corpo na direção dela.  
\- Sim! Isso mesmo! Eu planejei a noite toda, Rey. Planejei ser feito de idiota por Poe! Você me acusando de tudo quanto é atitude desonesta, e ainda ser humilhado na frente de todos, para encerrar a noite aqui com você gritando comigo! - furioso ele apertou os lábios e viu a expressão espantada dela, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça enquanto caminhava pelo quarto, indo para trás dela, de costas para a Jedi - Você já devia saber que eu sou sempre honesto com você, Rey. - ela olhou para o chão, respirando fundo, ela sabia disso, mas o ódio cegara ela por um momento - E eu vou ser ainda mais honesto. - Kylo olhou baixo para trás, sabendo que ela estava ali escutando a voz dele - Eu te amo. - Rey prendeu a respiração sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, erguendo a cabeça e se virando lentamente para ele - Eu tenho amado você por tanto tempo...Nem sei quanto. Mas sei que não consigo parar. - ele se virou para trás com a cabeça baixa, os dentes cerrados, a boca apertada formando um bico. Rey tinha a respiração dificil e os olhos marejados atentos sobre ele - Então... - ele ergueu o queixo e a fitou, com aquele olhar sofrido e honesto para ela - Sim. Eu planejei vir aqui essa noite para te encontrar. - Rey abriu a boca e franziu a testa - Mas não preparei armadilha nenhuma. Eu só queria te ver. - Rey viu ele puxar o ar e encher o peito enquanto mantinha o queixo erguido - E faria de novo. Porque só de poder te ver... Rey, se eu tivesse entrado naquele salão e levado um tiro logo depois de ter visto o seu rosto, já teria valido a pena. Se eu tivesse - ele ergueu o rosto, dizendo as palavras de um modo apaixonado, dando um passo na direção dela - entrado aqui nesse quarto apenas para ter você me atravessando o peito com o seu sabre de luz, ainda assim teria valido a pena. - ele suspirou, notando os olhos dela mergulhados nos dele - Porque ultimamente a única coisa que me dá alegria é você. Pensar em você, encontrar você através da Força... - ele deu outro passo, ficando a centímetros dela - Eu me sinto atraído a você como para a luz, por que você, Rey, é a minha luz... e sem a minha luz eu fico cego, perdido na escuridão.  
Rey engoliu em seco, o peito subindo e descendo a medida que o coração acelerava e o ar parecia rarefeito a cada palavra que ele dizia e passo que dava.  
\- Ben... - foi a resposta que ela conseguiu dar, quase sem voz, olhando para os lábios dele que se abriram em um sorriso ao ouvir ela chamar ele assim novamente.  
\- Rey. - foi a resposta dele, em uma voz grave e baixa.  
A Jedi pulou para a frente pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos e o puxou para um beijo demorado, o desequilibrando para a frente, surpreso, fechando então os olhos e se entregando ao beijo, enquanto puxava o ar e sentia ela sorver o seu lábio inferior, trazendo então as mãos para as costas nuas dela, fazendo Rey gemer com o toque na pele dela.  
Ela então afastou os lábios, ofegante, a testa ainda encostada na dele, os olhos semi-cerrados.  
\- Você também é a minha luz, Ben.  
Ele franziu a testa jogando a cabeça para trás e então a fitou incrédulo.  
\- Como eu posso ser a luz de alguém?  
\- Mas você é. A minha. - ela disse olhando dos lábios dele para os olhos de Ben - Sem você eu também fico cega. - ela trouxe os braços ao redor do pescoço de um Ben ainda em negação - Eu também te amo, Solo.  
Rey declarou voltando a olhar para os lábios dele e suspirando, a voz falhando enquanto os olhos brilhavam de emoção, o fazendo fechar os olhos e descer os lábios para beija-la de modo terno, sorvendo os lábios dela devagar, fazendo Rey puxar o ar enquanto um leve sorriso surgia no canto esquerdo da boca.  
Ela sentiu quando Ben abriu a boca dele e passou a lingua ali, invadindo a boca dela e aprofundando o beijo, a fazendo estremecer e jogar o corpo para trás enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura.  
Faminto ele gemeu quando a mão finalmente escorregou até abaixo da cintura dela e colou o corpo dela junto ao dele, encaixando os dois. Ela gemeu sentindo o corpo dele e deixou que Ben descesse os lábios para o pescoço dela, enquanto Rey trazia as mãos para os ombros dele, sentindo a pele dele.  
Ben encontrou um ponto na curva do pescoço dela, antes de começar o vestido, e o cobriu com os lábios abertos, trazendo a lingua quente e molhada ali, sugando e fazendo Rey prender a respiração enquanto sentia o corpo em chamas, se arqueando e gemendo. Ben entendeu o gemido dela como permissão e desceu os lábios pelo vestido dela até a abertura entre os seios e enfiou ali o rosto, beijando a pele dela naquele ponto, fazendo Rey novamente gemer baixo, as mãos dele agora apertando um pouco abaixo do quadril dela, a mão esquerda encontrando a fenda do vestido e se enfiando ali, subindo pela coxa, a fazendo abrir a boca para soltar um gemido mais alto.  
Ele se ergueu sem ar, a mirando com olhos cheio de desejo, enquanto a mão saía de debaixo do vestido dela.  
\- Você não tem nada por baixo desse vestido? - ele perguntou sem ar, a boca vermelha aberta para ela.  
Rey balançou a cabeça em negativa, os olhos presos nos lábios dele, ouvindo ele gemer com a ideia.  
Ben então se inclinou e voltou a tomar os lábios dela, agora faminto, sugando o lábio inferior dela enquanto descia as mãos pelas costas de Rey até as coxas e a erguia para cima, a fazendo colocar as pernas ao redor dele, enquanto sorvia agora os lábios dele, Ben girando o corpo dela no ar antes de encontrar o caminho até a cama. Rey desceu os lábios pelo rosto dele, beijando até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha direita dele, que ela colocou na boca e sugou, fazendo ele gemer quando chegou a cama, a pousando sobre a mesma de joelhos.  
Ele a observou do alto, a cabeça agora na altura do peito dele. Ben trouxe as mãos para segurar o rosto dela e acariciar as maçãs do rosto dela com os polegares, os olhos brilhando para ela, decorando cada centímetro do rosto dela, enquanto Rey correspondia o olhar apaixonado. Ele desceu os lábios e a beijou, demorado, se inclinando sobre ela e a fazendo ir para trás, se apoiando com as mãos na cama enquanto se deitava e trazia Ben consigo.  
Rey gemeu quando sentiu o corpo dele todo sobre ela, deitados na cama enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. Ele desceu as mãos até alcançar as coxas dela e as puxar para os lados, fazendo Rey abrir as pernas e permitir passagem para ele ali, sentindo o corpo dele entre o seu, ambos gemendo.  
Ben desceu os lábios pelo maxilar dela alcançando então o pescoço e descendo, enquanto Rey cravava as unhas nos ombros dele, sentindo ele trazer a mão esquerda e puxar levemente o vestido para baixo para poder beijar o ombro direito dela.  
Ele olhou então para ela, pedindo permissão, antes de puxar mais o tecido até Rey o ajudar tirando a manga daquele braço e finalmente revelar o lado direito do torso para ele, fazendo Ben prender a respiração ao ver o seio dela.  
Ele trouxe delicadamente a mão esquerda ali, fazendo ela prender a respiração e fechar os olhos ao sentir o toque dele, devagar e suave, passeando os dedos desde a altura do pescoço até cobrir os seios dela, e aperta-lo, ouvindo o gemido dela e sorrindo, envolvendo o seio e brincando com o bico dele com o polegar, o sentindo se enrijecer enquanto Rey jogava a cabeça para trás e arqueava o corpo, o chamando a descer os lábios ali e o beijar, devagar, delicado, abrindo então mais os lábios e o tomando quase inteiro e sugando, ouvindo a resposta de Rey num gemido alto que ele acompanhou, subindo então os lábios e voltando a abri-los para abocanhar novamente o seio dela e sugar mais forte, Rey sentindo ele crescer entre as pernas dela, enquanto gemia buscando com a mão direita puxar o outro lado do vestido para baixo, novamente tendo a ajuda de Rey, que sentia o coração acelerado e todo o corpo dela palpitando, pedindo por mais.  
Tendo todo o torso dela nu, Ben passou os lábios nervosamente para o seio esquerdo, sugando ali, enquanto a mão esquerda ficava sobre o seio direito, acariciando no ritmo dos gemidos dela, que arqueou o corpo mais uma vez quando sentiu Ben trazer a lingua quente e molhada dele envolta do seio e então o abocanhar para sugar novamente.  
Ben então desceu os lábios para o meio do peito dela, beijou ali e começou a descer pela pele de Rey, causando mais arrepios e fazendo ela olhar para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele alcançou o baixo abdomem dela e beijou ali, passando os lábios úmidos por quase toda a área enquanto as mãos desciam dos seios até o vestido e o puxava para baixo.  
Ele então se ergueu da cama, e terminou de puxar o vestido dela, o jogando no chão e a observando nua. Rey arfava assim como ele, passando a lingua entre os lábios ao notar que ele jogava para os lados os suspensórios e voltada a subir na cama, o corpo sobre o dela para lhe dar um beijo ardente, que ela correspondeu com paixão, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele quando sentiu ele se afastar.  
Ben ergueu a cabeça e notou a sacola ali próxima deles, e levantou o braço esquerdo a alcançando e a jogando para fora da cama, para então notar os dedos de Rey descendo até a barra da camisa dele e a puxando para cima, nervosamente. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu para o lado, sorrindo, enquanto Rey continuava com a sua missão de tirar a regata. Ele a ajudou e Rey, deitada de lado ali junto dele, passeou a mão esquerda sobre o peito de Ben, os dedos desenhando as cicatrizes dele, enquanto Ben, com a mão direita, abria a própria calça. Rey desceu a mão para o ajudar um instante, e então se afastou enquanto ele se sentava na cama e terminava de arrancar a ultima peça de roupa dele. Ela estremeceu, deitando o corpo na cama ao ver ele ajoelhado em frente a ela, nu, vindo até ela com olhos famintos.  
Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou, de quatro sobre a cama, a forçando a erguer o corpo e também se colocar de joelhos na cama para continuar o beijo, ambos de joelho um em frente ao outro, Ben trazendo as mãos pelas costas dela, os dois gemendo quando os corpos nus se encostaram, a pele se arrepiando enquanto Rey abria a boca pedindo para ele aprofundar o beijo, o que ele fez, segurando com ambas as mãos a cabeça dela pelo cabelo e inclinando a cabeça para o lado direito invadindo a boca dela, a fazendo gemer, se aproximando mais e colando os corpos totalmente, produzindo faíscas dentro deles.  
Ben trouxe ela mais próxima dele, com os braços a envolvendo pelo ombro e as mãos então descendo para a nuca dela, enquanto voltava a sugar os lábios dela e a invadir-lhe a boca, Rey agora descendo as mãos pelo torso dele até o alcançar lá embaixo, fazendo ele estremecer e parar o beijo ao sentir o toque dela, afastando o rosto e a mirando intenso, enquanto Rey o olhava ingênua e continuava explorando com as mãos o membro dele, fazendo Ben fechar os olhos e abrir a boca para soltar um gemido alto. Ela deixou um sorriso escapar dos lábios e inclinou o rosto o beijando, Ben correspondendo o beijo enquanto gemia, as mãos dele agora descendo até alcançar os seios dela e aperta-los, provocando nela gemidos.  
Rey então trouxe as mãos para os ombros dele e parou o beijo o empurrando para trás, Ben se arrastando para trás até apoiar a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, as mãos erguidas para ela, que foi até ele e passou a perna direita por sobre o corpo dele e ficou sobre ele, os joelhos de cada lado do corpo de Ben, enquanto ele pegava ela pela cintura, ambos tremendo, Ben a olhando nos olhos pedindo permissão, que ela deu acenando e apoiando as mãos no peito dele, mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele finalmente desceu o quadril sobre o membro dele e a penetrou. Eles engoliram em seco e soltaram o ar preso enquanto Ben a conduzia até o final, segurando o quadril dela, ambos com a boca levemente aberta num gemido surdo. Rey então movimentou o quadril levemente o sentindo dentro dela e abriu a boca num suspiro de prazer, Ben subiu então as mãos para os seios dela enquanto Rey explorava movimentos e gemia, ao mesmo tempo que fazia ele estremecer com eles, a sentindo. Ela fazia movimentos circulares pequenos, fechando os olhos e abrindo a boca a cada sensação nova, Ben mordendo o lábio inferior para não soltar um gemido mais alto quando sentia ela ir para frente e para trás, gemendo e repetindo, e de novo, e de novo, até que ele abriu a boca com ela e gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, e trazendo as mãos dos seios dela para o quadril de Rey, conduzindo ela a repetir o movimento mais vezes, para frente e para trás, até acelerar eles e Rey jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto e começando a cavalgar nele, subindo e descendo, com ele ditando o ritmo com as mãos no quadril dela e gemendo alto com ela, os dois quase gritando.  
Ben abriu os olhos e olhou para Rey, cabeça jogada para trás, gritando de prazer enquanto pulava no colo dele, as mãos pousadas sobre o abdomen dele e os seios pulando com os movimentos dela, o fazendo sorrir antes de apertar o quadril dela a imprimir um ritmo mais acelerado, fazendo Rey jogar a cabeça para frente e olhar para ele com a boca aberta, um gemido preso na garganta e o olhar suplicando por mais. O que ele fez.  
As mãos no quadril dela, Ben agora puxava ela para cima e para baixo a conduzindo a ir mais fundo e mais célere, Rey cada vez pedindo mais.  
Rey sentia o prazer crescendo com os movimentos dele dentro dela, todo o corpo vibrando enquanto ela sentia que chegava ao ápice, Ben aumentando então os movimentos e a  
fazendo subir e descer no colo dele mais rápido e forte.  
Ele então deu um grito de prazer e se sentou na cama, passando a mão para as nádegas dela, as segurando com força enquanto a conduzia a movimentos ainda mais rápidos de cima para baixo ao ponto de Rey e ele fechar os olhos e gritar com as ondas de prazer que os movimentos provocavam, ambos perto do ápice, Rey gritando com ele, fechando os olhos e cravando as unhas nas costas dele quando sentiu espasmos de prazer percorrendo o corpo dela, fazendo ela gritar o nome dele, sentindo ele ainda dentro dela, Ben jogando a cabeça para trás gritando com ela, chegando no ápice dele, e então jogando a cabeça para frente, os braços a envolvendo enquanto ele tremia com ela ainda se movimentando no colo dele, ambos sentindo um ao outro, até os espamos de prazer cessarem e eles caírem cansados de lado.  
Ben abriu os olhos devagar depois de alguns segundos, arfando, observando Rey, com o rosto abaixo do dele, o olhando com um brilho nos olhos tão intenso quanto o dele. Eles sorriram um para o outro. Ben então se inclinou sobre ela indo beijar o pescoço de Rey.  
\- Eu te amo. - ele disse em voz baixa e profunda.  
\- Também te amo. - ela respondeu sorrindo e recebendo a carícia.  
Ele ergueu os lábios para ela, que Rey beijou com ternura.  
Então um grande estrondo tremeu o quarto e ambos se sentaram alertas.  
\- Pareceu uma explosão. - ele concluiu.  
Rey abriu a boca e olhou para ele assustada.  
\- É o Poe, eu preciso me ir.  
\- O que? - ele disse vendo ela pular da cama para longe dele - Você...Vai embora?  
Ela já alcançara a sacola dela e abria quando ouviu a pergunta dele em tom triste e desesperado, a fazendo se erguer e virar para ele com o olhar tão triste quanto o dele.  
\- Eu vou. Você vem comigo?  
Ben suspirou, olhando para baixo e balançando a cabeça em negativa. Rey engoliu em seco e voltou a tirar a roupa dali e começar a se vestir.  
Ele rolou até a beirada oposta da cama e catou as calças, as vestindo. Quando se ergueu e olhou para trás, Rey já tinha a roupa quase toda vestida, afivelando o cinto.  
\- O que eu preciso fazer para te convencer a ficar comigo? - ele disse para ela, os olhos marejados, fazendo Rey fechar os olhos e suspirar.  
\- Vir comigo.  
\- Você sabe que não há lugar lá pra mim.  
\- Há sim Ben. Porque lá é o seu lugar. - ela disse olhando nos olhos dele, fazendo ele desviar o olhar e balançar a cabeça em negação.  
Então o barulho da Falcon se fez ouvir do lado de fora da janela. Rey jogou a sacola nas costas e foi até a sacada.  
\- Uma ajuda aqui? - ela gritou para Ben, que franziu a testa para ela - Eu não consigo pegar impulso.  
Relutante ele foi até a sacada e se colocou de frente para ela. Rey engoliu em seco, lá fora a Millennium os esperava com Poe na cabine apontada para eles.  
\- Eu vou atrás de você. - ele prometeu.  
\- E eu vou estar te esperando. - ela respondeu, apertando os lábios e o olhando com os olhos brilhando, mas tristes.  
Ben então desceu os lábios e a beijou terno, sendo correspondido com um beijo apaixonado.  
Ela então afastou o beijo e se virou para a Falcon.  
Ben suspirou e deu um passo para trás, a impulsionando com a Força até a nave velha de seu pai. Da cabine Poe Dameron acenava com dois dedos para Ben.  
Do alto da nave, Rey corria para entrar na Falcon e o deixar mais uma vez para trás.


End file.
